The Sword Thief
by Aergaia
Summary: When Naruto leaves the village at the age of 6, a series of events happen. What will he do now with Haku by his side and Kubikiribocho on his back? First fic NarutoXFemaleHaku Kiri-nin Naruto
1. A New beginning

Hello Everyone I'm Aergaia, I'm new to this site and I'm trying to figure how to do things, but overall I hope you like my story.

ONWARD!

**Konoha 5:00 PM**

A young boy of about 6 years of age was running away from an angry mob as fast as he could. This boy was about 4"9 feet tall and had on a white t-shirt with an orange swirl on it with black shorts with white stripes on the sides with black ninja sandals covering his feet.

This boy was Naruto Uzumaki, a happy young energetic little ball of energy that always made people smile.

The ones who would give him the time of day that is; as the people of Konoha have hated him for reasons he did not know. Naruto was always the outlet for the citizens ire and as such they deemed his life unfit to even walk the streets, always making life difficult for him.

The mob was formed after the supposed stealing of food from a local vendor at his stand. The people of course sought for "justice".

They chased Naruto further into the market district where there were foreign salesmen trading off their goods, a perfect place for the blonde child to hide.

Naruto was no stranger when it came to mobs, he new he just had to hide away from them for a while until their anger subsided or until they gave up. Naruto had become adept at escaping mobs that he could actually elude the ANBU who sometimes joined the mobs in their "justice". Once out of sight, Naruto had jumped into the back of a small caravan biding his time until the mob gave up; which would take considerably long as they were looking everywhere EXCEPT for the caravan for the boy.

The reason for this is because it wouldn't look good if citizens just go snooping into other peoples merchandise without permission now would it?

Naruto had waited in the caravan for a little over an hour until the group of irate townsfolk dispersed, but Naruto didn't know that. Oh no, he couldn't after all he was sleeping like a babe in the caravan's storage space. The reason for this is the vendor's merchandise was specialized in silk, something Naruto never had the pleasure of wearing or feeling. As soon as Naruto had touched the fabric his thoughts were of something akin to a mothers warmth and had fell asleep not 5 minutes after he had hid.

Unbeknownst to Naruto the caravan was moving, taking him to its next destination.

**Kirigakure 1 Day Later**

A lone child was sitting on the cold hard ground knees to the chest with nothing but the clothe- actually no, you couldn't call them clothes as they were ripped, torn and worn leaving just enough to prove decent. This young child Is known as Haku Yuki a frail looking girl at the age of 6 with monochromatic eyes that seemed to shine with a warm luminescence that pierced the fog. She was as tall as 4"8 and had long messy black hair that used to be straight and prim but due to certain... circumstances, fixing her hair was the last thing on her mind.

Though she was in rags and her hair in a state of disarray, there was no denying that she was beautiful something that a blonde boy seemed to take notice of.

Haku looked up at the bright blonde who seemed to be glowing through the mist that covered the area, an upon further inspection she say that the boy had a backpack filled with who knows what.

He looked towards her and had noticed something odd, and reached into his backpack to get an item he stole from the caravan.

* * *

**Caravan ****30**** Minutes Earlier**

Naruto woke up with a start when the caravan had hit a small rock, which not big enough to damage the wheel, managed to upset the balance the caravan had and made it jump.

Naruto quickly wiped his eyes and wondered just how long he had slept. What he didn't know is that he had a full 24 hour rest not only because of the silk but also because there was no one to disturb him as he was sleeping. This was due to the fact that even in his little apartment which he keeps locked, people would still break inside for "justice". And as such Naruto had developed a sixth sense that would alert him of someones malicious presence had they gotten close enough which never happened when he slept in the caravan.

Naruto looked outside only to see water, lots of water as he was near the ocean with a thin layer of mist permeating the air. He knew that he wasn't in Konoha anymore because the trees he knew were long gone.

Now he realized he was in a bad situation, he needed to get to safety as he was sure the merchant wouldn't be too thrilled at the sight of a stowaway and had looked around for things he could use.

To his left was conveniently enough was a beige two strap backpack with multiple pockets for more storage space, inside it though were some scrolls which, since he was pressed for time, couldn't read and looked around for more things.

On the floor next to the backpack was a large hunting knife with a curve to it and it also came with a sheath. It seemed as if the merchant also sold weapons along with clothing.

Naruto quickly strapped on the knife securely as he knew how to use it as on more than a few occasions needed to hunt animals.

He had also found a bow and a quiver with arrows along with some clothes that he could use if it got too cold. Once he thought he took everything of value he looked back to where he was sleeping and found the silk item that brought him comfort and carefully tucked it away in the backpack along with the clothes. And promptly jumped out of the caravan with a soft 'thud' and walked away like nothing happened.

After walking for about 10 minutes, he saw a girl about the same age as him on the ground with her knees to her chest and her head down as if she was crying about something even though no tears were shown on her face .

He approached her as she looked up in concern, wondering who it could be and that caused him to have a glimpse into her eyes.

He saw that one of her eyes was golden, while the other was green. A rare contrast and even rarer colors that engulfed Naruto as he couldn't tear away from the sight before him.

But now he was not looking at her eyes, but rather, her face as she was easily cute and beautiful despite her current appearance.

After finally managing to stop staring, he noticed that she was in rags and decided to help her out as he too knew how it felt to be in poor clothing.

So he reached into his bag which seemed to scare the girl a little bit until he pulled out the clothes as he handed it to her.

Haku was confused as to why this blonde boy would give her something like this. With a shaky hand, she accepted and put on the clothes behind a tree.

Once she came out Naruto saw how she styled her hair as it was now down and straight. She was now wearing a dark green long sleeve shirt with black civilian pants with black ninja sandals. She was happy for what Naruto had done and was walking to him to thank him properly when a gust of wind came and made her shiver.

For some odd reason even though Naruto was in shorts the cold didn't seem to affect him much, but looking at Haku's reaction to the sudden chilling wind he had an Idea.

Reaching back into his bag Naruto then turned to the confused Haku as she was wondering what he was doing, and brought out a silk cloak, the same one that Naruto had slept on and provided him warmth he never felt before. Now Naruto wanted to make sure that he was not the only one to have felt its embrace as he put it around Haku's shoulders. She had noticed that the cloak was sky blue, just like Naruto's eyes and being thankful had said,

"Arigatou"


	2. Haku's Power

Hi everyone! Aergaia again with another chapter! My first fanfic and people are already following it? Wow! Now I know how authors feel. Thanks people.

Disclaimer: (I don't even know why people bother with this but screw it) I don't own Naruto but I own this fic, so I don't own anything but I own everything.

**WARNING: Blood, Killing and Gore present in this chapter.**

**Outskirts of Kirigakure**

Its been only a two days since Naruto had met Haku and during that time they have gotten to know one another better than before.

Naruto had learned that Haku was also six although she didn't say much as she was still shy and reclusive, not wanting to tell anything about what happened before he had met her.

Haku on the other hand learned almost all there is to know about Naruto, almost. As Naruto didn't really feel the need to tell her of the detestation that was directed at him in Konoha. She found herself wanting to smile every time he did as it seemed infectious and somehow warm.

The two had gotten along fine and formed a silent bond with each other that was never spoken, even though both wished for camaraderie with the other.

They were walking with no discernible destination as Naruto had no idea how to get back to Konoha and just followed his instincts which seemed to be working so far. He didn't know why Haku was accompanying him but had liked her company.

Naruto had taken it upon himself to hunt for food when they were hungry and Haku had gathered some vegetables that were around along with some herbs, a skill she learned with her mother.

'Kaa-san' she thought with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She reminded herself on what happened a week ago when she killed her father with an ability she had wished she never had.

* * *

(Flashback)

Haku was going back to her house with her mother after a bountiful harvest with all sorts of fruits and vegetables.

Once they had gotten back however, her father was waiting for them outside the house with a group of villagers who had on them various tools that ranged from pitchforks to sickles.

Haku's mother was scared, frightened while Haku was confused.

"Tou-san, why are you looking at Kaa-san like that?" Haku asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Shut up!" Her father said, while Haku was taken aback. Why was her father acting like this? Why did he look at them with so much anger and disgust?

"You have no right to call me your father demon! And you!" He pointed to Haku's mom, "You dare deceive me? Fooling me with lies so you could have a successor!?"

Haku's mom was crying while she practically begged, "No! I was never lying to you! Why are you doing this? Don't you love us? Your family?" She had said while holding her daughter in a protective hug.

"That love was a lie, a mere cover so you could protect yourself! But no more, after today your lie will stop here, staring with your spawn!" Haku's father rushed over in a blind rage, managing to cover the distance in mere seconds and raised his weapon, a machete, and struck down at Haku with all his might.

"AHHHHH!" A scream was heard, not from Haku but from her mother.

Haku's mother was hugging her with all her might a a large gash could be seen on her back from shoulder to hip.

Tears were in her eyes as she whispered to Haku "I love you..."

Haku felt the life leave her mother as her protective embrace was ripped from her from her father.

Haku's father forcibly threw her mother away and was about to strike when something happened that no one expected.

Haku's eyes had shifted color, the once brown eyes she had changed into a gold and emerald one as she exerted power.

"AHHHHHHHH!" With the death of her mother at her fathers hands, Haku's mind was into a state of shock and her power was now being directed at her father and his accomplices.

Just then the water from a nearby river had been manipulated and turned to ice that had impacted with half the mob which killed them in a spray of blood.

The mob seeing what happened to their peer tried to run when something else happened.

There were now multiple bubbles around them, too much to get around. Thinking that they were harmless, one of the villagers tried to get pass when a bubble, no bigger than foot exploded in his face.

The force of the explosion not only made a deafening noise, but also had enough power to rip the man's limbs from his body in a gruesome display of gore.

The rest of the villagers had despair on their face as they knew they couldn't get away from the bubbles as there were too many.

The bubbles then seemed to hone in on them and the villagers were no more.

Haku's father had watched the display of power an cowered in fear of the small girl as a a new bubble was made right before his eyes.

This time, however the bubble was massive compared to the others as it swallowed Haku's father whole. The bubble shifted color so instead of being clear there was now a blue sheen to it as Haku managed to fuse it with her ice.

Haku's father tried to pop it with his machete but had failed; in his frantic desperation he forgot the bubble was insulated and no air could get in and was suffering from suffocation.

He grabbed his throat and fell to his knees in the bubble looking at Haku with a pleading eyes. However Haku's eyes were glazed over as if something was possessing her as she reached out with her hand palm facing up, looking as if she was holding the bubble in her hand and had said.

"**Hyoton: Awa Karada Kurrasha" **(Ice Release: Bubble Body Crusher)

The bubble around her had started becoming smaller and smaller. Forgetting about the insulation, her father began screaming pounding on his frozen prison as it crushed his body turning the once blue orb a dark red.

The bubble grew small enough to be about a foot and a half and gently came down and rolled ominously into center of the massacre as if it was the one that started it all.

Haku had fainted on the spot after her rage and fell on the ground. Once she woke up in a few hours she would run away from her village to never see it again.

(End Flashback)

* * *

Haku had become terrified of her power, remembering the carnage that she caused. Since then she had been scared to even come into contact with another person, fearing that her powers would run rampant and would start another bloodbath.

But when she saw Naruto, something about him made her want to trust him, to be his friend.

He seemed as if he wouldn't shun her, like he could understand her, as if like her, was someone who was feared because of their power, but she was broken from her thoughts as a man with grey combat armor and a headband that had the Kirigakure symbol appeared.

"Well, well look who we have here."

* * *

**AN**

Man I had a hard time findind a japanese translation for bubble body crusher, but i still managed to find one.

So how'd you guys like the chapter? Constructive criticism, praise or comments are all welcome, I hope none of this made any of you sick though but i felt the need to just kick Haku's father's ass like that for what he did.

Until again!

-Aergaia


	3. Innocence Lost

Me again! How are you all doing? (Reads comments)

To **spiritwolf35 **- Allow me to address your fears, they will not become godlike, or over-powered as I would put that in my description, and I'm sorry if you think that **Awa Karada Kurrasha **I think its pretty cool and it is, in fact, an altered version of **Sabaku Kyu. **I just modified it for Haku's use, and chapters are as long as I want dammit! And thank you for commenting your thoughts, i appreciate it.

To **Pyrophorcity - **I will address the bubble power at the end of this chapter if you aren't able to figure it out in this chapter :D

To **the other 6 **- Thanks for your nice comments! as an author it fills me with happiness, I'm happy enough to give you another chapter! So here you go!

* * *

**Outskirts of Kirigakure**

"Well well, look who we have here." said an unfamiliar voice.

Haku looked at the stranger in panic, while Naruto was on guard, as he had seen the look from Kiri-nin before, **blood-lust**. He saw the way the man sneered at him but was more focused on Haku for some reason, barely able to control himself, like a starved animal looking at its food.

Upon closer inspection, the man had had long brown hair that reached down to his shoulders and brown eyes. He had on a standard chūunin uniform, a grey combat vest with black shinobi pants and sandals but they had all been covered in blood that wasn't his own.

Behind the Kiri-nin lay another man sitting under a tree with a bloody gash and a broken sword hilt beside him, he wasn't moving. He seemed to be dead and his killer was standing right in front of our two protagonists.

"When I heard that a little girl managed to kill over 30 people, with mere bubbles and ice? I couldn't believe it, but you have a bloodline don't you?" Haku was scared of the man, how did he know all this? More importantly how did he know about her bloodline?

"There's a bounty on your head you know, a whopping 100,000 Ryo! (1 Ryo=1 Cent) Best part is, they want you DEAD not alive."

Haku was stunned to say the least; was she going to die here? What of Naruto?

Back to our whiskered blonde, his mind was running at full capacity. 'Haku-chan has a bounty? For killing 30 people? But-but shes too sweet! He must be lying! There's no way she could do anything like that! Its impossible!" Alas we all know it to be true but Naruto knew nothing of his cold world, as he was still too innocent to understand life and more importantly death even with his brush with it numerous times.

Haku had looked at Naruto and saw his inner conflict, worried for her new friend and for his safety along with her own.

The man spoke once again with insane glee, "I guess its my sworn duty to kill you Kekkei Genkai users in the name of the Yondaime Mizukage!"

The nin took out a machete covered in blood, not unlike Haku's father's.

Haku froze, not knowing what to do, did she escape death once only to encounter it again? Is this how it would end? At the hands of a deranged lunatic with the same weapon used to kill her mother? Her thoughts on the matter weren't doing any good as impending death was approaching, she was too scared and still too traumatized to even call upon her gift,or in her mind, curse.

The man had reached her in a mere second his blade glistening with the red source of life and struck down. Haku clenched her eyes shut just waiting for pain, and...

Nothing

She opened her eyes once again to see the Kiri-nin have a confused look on his face as his blade was lowered, and Naruto's back to her face.

"No" she all but whispered.

"Not again!" she grabbed Naruto's shoulder and he fell backwards in her arms with a wound that sliced open his body, shoulder to hip, like her mother.

'Will this keep repeating as long as I stay with anyone? Will everyone I come into contact with end up like Kaa-san?'

Fear gripped her body as she was trying desperately to help her friend wake up, but he had a glazed look in his eyes and didn't move.

"Aww now look what you made me do! See what you Kekkei Genkai users do? You hurt the people around you! This is why you need to die!"

The man kicked Naruto's still form away and turned his eyes toward Haku ready to strike again when she lurched forward and bit his sword arm.

'I won't let Naruto's sacrifice be in vain!'

"Gah! You little bitch! Get! Off! Of! me!" The man repeatedly struck her face, but Haku was unwilling to let go, her bite now drawing blood from the mans arm.

No matter how hard the man punched she would bite harder into his skin.

The Kiri-nin now wanted her off and kicked her in the stomach full force and managed to finally get her off, but had the skin on his arm ripped off.

"AHH! You fucking BITCH! I'll rip your head off!"

The nin was approaching Haku with great anger and the gap between him and Haku was getting ever smaller.

* * *

Unbeknownst to both Haku and the Kiri-nin Naruto was watching the entire exchange within the recesses of his mind.

"Haku!" Naruto was screaming at the top of his lungs for his friend while he was in his subconscious. He could see what was happening on a screen of ethereal energy with nothing solid holding it in place as it was levitating in the air.

"I have to do something quick!" Naruto looked around but found nothing, there was only the sewer he was in but for some reason didn't smell like one. He ran around in a straight direction until he had come face to face with something akin to a jail cell with massive red eyes staring at him, glowing with power.

Naruto however was not scared as his thought were more for the well being of his companion. He noticed the paper in the center but couldn't read what it said. Because, though Naruto had practical skills, he had yet to be taught anything at all. Every skill he had was something he learned through blood sweat and tears.

Mostly the former two, but he was broken from his thoughts as the massive being behind the bars spoke to him.

"**What would you do for power?**"

"What?" Naruto not understanding the question had a look of confusion on his face.

"**To save** **her**"the ethereal screen popped up with a frozen image of the man about to kill Haku "**What would you be willing to** **sacrifice?**"

"Anything! I'll do anything to save her!"

Suddenly Naruto saw the being smile with a feral grin, his teeth more than twice Naruto's size.

"**Good Answer**"

Then Naruto felt a tug and was being pulled by some unknown force away from the prison seeing the colossal being fade away.

* * *

"Die bitch!" The man swung his weapon only for it to be stopped by Naruto red chakra surrounding his body.

Gone was his once blonde hair as it turned into an ebony black with his whisker marks now more deep and defined, as if they were now actual whiskers instead of marks. (basically Menma from movie #6 but in a younger form) And his eyes were now a piercing red with cat like slits in his pupils making him look all the more intimidating.

"The hell!? I thought I killed you earlier!"

"**You thought wrong**" Naruto had stated as a fact in a voice deeper than what his should be and promptly roundhouse kicked the man away from Haku.

The girl in question couldn't believe her eyes! Here was her friend who she thought had died now up back better than ever! Although the power he was exerting felt oddly familiar as something inside her became excited. Before she could express how happy she was to see him alright the Kiri-nin struck again.

Naruto disappeared in a blur with his hunting knife in a reverse grip and met the chuunin's blade with enough force to break through the chuunins guard knocking his hands upward as Naruto appeared behind him knife now broken from the impact of the guard break as time seemed to pause for a moment until...

"AAAAAAGH!" an X shaped wound appeared on the chuunin's chest and blood sprayed out of his lacerations and only uttered the word "J-jinchuuriki..." Something that didn't go unnoticed by Haku as she ran over to her friend.

Naruto eyes and whisker marks had now returned to normal but his ebony hair stayed as he collapsed into Haku's waiting arms.

"Thank you..." was all she said when she heard him chuckle.

"What are friends for ne Haku-chan?" Haku blushed at the suffix and felt happy that he too felt the same way she did as they never expressed it in words to each other.

They were...

friends

* * *

Naruto even though the wound closed and he could move was still suffering from his injury and coughed up blood, his lungs expelling them from their work.

Naruto knew they needed to find someone to help patch them up because Haku too was in a state of worse for wear.

They walked away from the dead chuunin after they searched him for anything thing only to find nothing besides what he was wearing, and they came across the body of the man they saw under the tree with the broken sword.

Naruto had stopped and slowly walked over to the man to see if he had anything of use on him, searching his pockets Naruto found some blood pills and food pills and nothing else.

He was about to leave when he saw that the man was gripping something in his hand. Naruto, curious as to what it was found out that it was a note saying

_Meet us at camp near the old ruins you'll be safe with us_

Naruto had asked Haku what it said and told him what was written and they now had a destination, go to the camp to get help and patched up, hopefully there would be someone to help them.

Before they left the man however, Naruto looked at the broken sword and was compelled to take it; as if... it was calling to him.

Even though the sword was broken it was still massive in size being almost half of Naruto's size.

Naruto took the sword and its owners sword strap and adjusted it so that it was secure on his back, and although it was heavy Naruto grew accustomed to the new weight in seconds.

Now leaving for the ruins they saw in the distance they never did get a good look at the man's face.

This man had bandages aroundhis neck and his Kirigakure headband worn sideways.

The sun had begun to shine on the man as his bandages fell to his neck to show that he was smiling, as if he knew that his sword found a new owner, his sword that he himself used to protect what he believed in.

This man, was Zabuza Momochi the demon of Kirigakure.

* * *

**AN**

Phew! Glad that's over with! I have never wrote a fanfic before so to me these things seem pretty long.

Allow me to address some questions you might have, yes that was Zabuza and he was killed by that chuunin.

This was after his solo rebellion against Yagura who he fought and lost, he was weakened severely hence his death at the hands of the chuunin.

Naruto will now have Kubikiribōchō in his possession and his black hair will stay PERMANENTLY. The reason why I did this is because I feel that when someone uses their bijuu's power their appearances should adapt to the change in chakra nature. So the thing I'm doing is the more times a person uses their bijuu power, the more their appearance will change and the more permanent the change will be. That and also I like how Menma looked in movie 6.

If you haven't guessed it yet Haku is a jinchuuriki too, she holds Saiken the 6 tailed slug, I was going to make it Matatabi but I didn't think that fire would go good with her ice abilities, but i still kept Matatabi's eye color and gave them to Haku.

That's it for now, PEACE!

- Aergaia


	4. Mysterious Figures

To **greetac - **short, sweet and speaks volumes, thanks.

Allow me to toss another chapter to your guys' way.

* * *

Naruto and Haku were walking towards the old ruins the letter spoke of in the distance.

After their encounter with the Kiri-nin Naruto had eaten both a blood pill and a food pill while Haku had one of the latter to help make them feel temporarily better.

Both Haku and Naruto were silent on their way to the camp to get help. Though both of them we lost in their own thoughts.

'What was that thingy in the cage? And why did I kill that guy? I mean, I know he was hurting Haku-chan but did I really have to kill him? And was what he said about Haku-chan true?' Naruto glanced a look at Haku, 'But Haku-chan looks way too nice to hurt anyone! Could she really have killed over 30 people?' he thought before rubbing his now pitch-black hair with both hands, 'GAH! I don't know anymore!'

Haku's thoughts on the other hand were her once blond friend, 'Why did Naruto-kun's hair change? Is it the same with what happened to my eyes?' her hands gently began to move to her eyes of gold and emerald, 'And, even though it looked evil, why did it feel... warm?'

Haku's train of thoughts were broken however when Naruto had deiced to voice his own.

"Ne... Haku-chan? ...You remember what that guy said back there?" Haku's stomach did a full 360 as she began to sweat feeling a wave of anxiety.

"Haku-chan? Was what he said true? Did you... did you really kill all those people?" Naruto had looked her with an intense look in his eyes that unnerved Haku.

She needed to find a distraction quick! Luckily, they had just arrived at the ruins.

The ruins in question were part of a destroyed village, most of the roofs were collapsed, doorways had been broken down, as if forcefully and moss could be seen growing on the walls of houses that were still standing. There were also pillars sticking out with their support beams and iron bars that once held them in place.

Debris was everywhere, ranging from old wood to broken stones along with remnants of belongings to whoever had lived there, scattered clothes and discarded furniture lay all around. The ruins were also near a clean and clear river, a noticeable contrast from the detritus of the small village that sat right next to it.

However despite the mass wreckage of these buildings Naruto's focus was on one main thing.

"Wha? Where are they!?" Naruto all but yelled had hoped there would be people here to help them. Indeed, there was no one around in the village, no camp, no people, no doctors.

"Naruto-kun be quiet! There still might be some more ninjas around!" Haku whispered to Naruto but not quietly enough as a few figure in the shadows had managed to hear them and quickly disappeared into the darkness when both Haku and Naruto looked around.

"You're right, sorry Haku-chan..." Naruto said in sadness. He didn't need a doctor because he healed far faster than anyone else, he knew this because in one of the Konoha civilians attacks both he and one of the villagers fell on a a few bottles when the civilian had tackled him when he tried to run away. Naruto had pushed himself off the ground but was cut from the glass shards, the same could be said for the civilian but the thing was, Naruto's hands stopped bleeding in 10 seconds and closed in a minute, while the civilians was still bleeding. Before then he had thought everyone else healed the same as him but now he knew better.

No, he didn't need a doctor, but Haku sure did, she still had bruises on her beautiful face.

Naruto felt bad that she was hurt because he couldn't do better against that ninja, if he had some ninja training he could have kicked that nin's butt before he lifted a finger against Haku!

"Naruto-kun" Haku said, "Maybe we can go over to the river over there to clean ourselves up, and get some fresh water and food." she pointed at the large flowing body of water a little ways off from where they were standing.

As they moved along however more shadows began following their every move but went unnoticed by the two.

* * *

**Riverside**

When they got to the waterway the sun had been setting but our ebony and brunette heroes were enjoying what the river had to offer them.

Naruto had set his backpack down along with his broken sword and rushed over to the sparkling stream.

"Wow! The water's so clean!" exclaimed Naruto as he dunked his head into the water sucking in all the water he could.

"Naruto! Didn't I say we need to be quiet!" Haku yelled, but covered her mouth realizing she too shouted, blushing at her mistake.

Naruto had lifted his head out of the water to face Haku, his hair shimmering in the sunset and said, "Its okay Haku! There doesn't seem to be anyone here! I guess that dead dude's message was old or something."

"I hope you're right..." Haku said to herself as the figures in the shadows eyes widened at the mentioning of a message and a dead comrade.

Soon enough, nightfall had occured and Naruto and Haku were sitting by an alight fire made from some of the broken wood debris from the village, and Naruto's survival skills.

In the fire were a number of cooking fish that Naruto had caught from the river and cooked with Haku's expertise.

While Naruto was a mean cook, he only knew some of the basics of cooking that helped him get by. While Haku learned from her mother and father.

Both were enjoying the elements of the night with the moonlight shining and the cold air being heated by the fire's warmth made for a soothing and relaxing feeling.

Once they were done with their food they set up their makeshift bedding they made from remnants of actual beds they both fell asleep, but not before saying

"Goodnight Naruto-kun"

"Goodnight Haku-chan"

And promptly fell asleep after a few minutes, both oblivious to the silhouettes coming out of their hiding places.

There were three of them in total but the one that stood out the most was a middle aged man with blue styled up in a pointed fashion with an eye patch over one eye that didn't seem to have a strap. On his ears were talismans and the mans attire consisted of a sea foam green haori with white trimmings, and on his forehead, A Kirigakure headband.

Quietly he told his subordinates "Knock them out with your sleeping agents and take them to the hideout, I'll take their belonging to search for anything of threat or value.

As two of the men shunshined away, the man took a look at Naruto's backpack before hoisting it over his shoulder then took notice of the broken sword.

'Where have I seen this before?' The man wondered as he was searching through his memories trying to remember where he would have seen a broken sword so big.

'...I can't remember ever seeing a broken sword like this anywhere, but something about it just screams at me. I'd better take it along and ask those kids where they got it from'

Seeing no other reason to stay, the man had disappeared in a torrent of water.

* * *

**AN**

Hey guys wassup! I spent all of Monday trying to write this but I kept getting distracted by videogames and Oneyng videos :p

Aw well, I still finished it at... (looks at time) 10:15!

I have school tomorrow, :( so I might not be able to update as fast as I want to but never fear! I will NEVER **EVER **leave you guys hanging for more than two weeks, if that ever happens, I'm either dead, or worse,

IN A PLACE WITH NO INTERNET

Hopefully it won't be like that, anyways constructive criticism, praise or comments are all welcome and have a nice day!

- Aergaia


	5. Captivity

Sup guys! In my third period today I found out I can type the story on my tablet! Sooo its convenient for me AND convenient for you guys! Yay!

To **Silvermane1 **- you will see in my later chapters maybe chapter 5 but I'm not sure, I just write these off my brain without planning anything :D

To **TheRazgrizDragon** - Thank you for your nice comment!

* * *

**? Unknown Location**

Naruto woke up feeling drowsy, more so than when he usually woke up His arms and legs felt like lead and the taste in his mouth was discomforting to say the least. Whatever was in his mouth tasted slightly like iron and... medicine? Now fully alert but not fully awake Naruto assessed his state of body as he knew something was amiss.

Numb, that would be the word used to describe Naruto's situation, thats when he knew, he knew he had been drugged!

He had been drugged before but never with one this powerful. In Konohagakure civilians could only get what they were allowed to get from ninja shops because they weren't allowed to have anything a ninja would have as a safety measure to reduce any crimes. So unless they were ninja they couldn't have access to ninja tools, I.e. kunai, shuriken but more importantly poison.

Naruto had been inflicted with various homemade poisons and drugs from civilians but had always healed from them rather quickly and the drugs would never last as long. Herein laid the problem, the fact that his body was still numb meant that the drug that someone had used on him were of ninja grade ingriedients and because of this, Naruto knew he was in trouble.

Looking around trying to pry his eyes open he scanned the room he was in to get a better grip on his dilemma.

He was underground, the walls were made of solid stone and weren't smooth but jagged as the room he lay in looked like something akin to a small cave.

Even though he was drugged, his captors had decided to not take any changes and had strapped him down to a table which apparently had wheels on it, sort of like an operating table.

The straps covered his wrists and ankles but surprisingly not his neck or torso, the straps were also made of leather, with buckles restricting Naruto's limbs of any free movement.

As he looked around the room he tried sitting up, only to fail and make a loud BANG as his body crashed against the metal surface of his table.

Once his mind registered what had happened, Naruto had realized something.

'Wait, wheres Haku?' He moved his head from side to side trying to look for his odd eyed friend. She was resting on another table in the same condition as him but was soundly asleep, blissfully unaware of anything that was happening.

Naruto let out a small breath that he didn't know he was holding at Haku's safety and once more scanned the room for more details he could have possibly missed.

The room had a lamp hanging above them, the light on it was dim as the bulb had had flickered in an irregular pattern. The entrance to the room was not a flat door but a set of iron bars that seemed to be rusting in more than a few places.

Suddenly Naruto heard some people outside, seeing this as an opportunity he closed his eyes to feign sleep, but to also concentrate his hearing on whoever was outside his captive prison.

He heard two voices, both male though one had an air of maturity and the other, a voice of one in adolescence.

* * *

"So who was in the ruins Ao?" the adolescent said, and the mature voice, now identified as Ao had replied,

"We found two kids, a boy and a girl, probably around 6 or 7 years of age."

"But why take them? They're just kids!" replied the adolescent voice who had a hint of disbelief that his partner would stoop so low as to kidnapping.

"Chojuro, you aren't thinking rationally, they could be genin just pretending to be harmless children, for all we know they could be loyal to Yagura and were trying to see if anyone was here. That boy we took said something about a message that he took from one of our ally's dead fingers. They could be dangerous we couldn't allow them to leave, not with the information they had. Hell, that kid had advanced jutsu scrolls in his backpack!"

Naruto even though his eyes were closed raised his eyebrows in shock

'Was that what those scrolls were? I thought they were just junk!' but Naruto was broken from his thoughts when he heard the two captors approaching closer to his room, hearing footsteps just a couple of feet away.

The teen known as Chojuro let a small sigh of resignation knowing that what Ao said was true, as things were right now they couldn't take any chances.

As they both got to the room where they were keeping the kids Ao opened the door and went inside with Chojuro.

Both Ao and Chojuro had placed their hands on Naruto and HHaku's tables respectively and had begun to move them out of the room. The wheels sqeaking as they moved along the bumpy and somehow smooth path of stone.

'Where are they taking us?' Thought Naruto as he was carted away to an unknown destination.

* * *

**? Unknown Location**

A total of fifteen minutes passed until Naruto's cart finally came to stop, he opened his eye ever so slightly to see a beautiful auburn haired woman stand before who he assumed to be Ao and Chojuro who were kneeling beside her.

The woman seemed to be in her early 20's woth a well endowed bpdy that would make most women jealous with envy. Her hair was was done in a tie at the top of her head while it flowed down almost to her hips. Her bangs were swept over and covered one eye of her face, but there one thing that Naruto had noticed before any of this.

This woman had an aura of power, even at first glance the level of danger that would come from being her enemy dwarfed that of the Kiri-nin they had fought. Naruto had thought it best not to get on her bad side and avoid her completely when given the chance.

Then he looked to Ao and Chojuro, the middle aged man he thought was Ao wore a green haori with blue hair that stuck straight up and had talisman earrings.

The person who was next to him who Naruto assumed was Chonuro had light blue hair a long sleeve light purple sweater boots and white pants along with some type of chest armor with a huge bandaged sword on his back.

Naruto had to stop his observations when he heard the woman speak,

"So these are the two... threats?" She asked with obvious disbelief in her voice which sounded pleasant to Naruto and not as threatening as he imagined.

"Er... Yes Mei-sama, we found them looking for our camp in the ruins, they had tried to be quiet as to not alert our presence but we had already located them and when night fell, we used a powerful sleeping agent that would keep even a jonin asleep for a while." Ao had stated

"Also" he added "We found in the boy's backpack were about 5 advanced jutsu scrolls, and even a few forbidden jutsus, how this boy managed to get hia hand on them, I cannot say." Ao then went to a corner of the room where Naruto's belongings were.

"And the last thing we found to be of any importance was this" Ao held up Naruto's broken sword as Mei's eyes had widened almost out of their sockets as she looked at the broken weapon.

'No, it couldn't be his, he would never let it out of his sight let alone hands!' Mei was absolutely brimming with concern as she took the sword into her hands.

"Wake up that boy, I need to have a word with him."

* * *

AN

Yay pseudo-cliffy! So yea, I AM writing this on my tablet during school because I really hate the end of my school year and we have to do so much crap and I am a goddamn lazy ass when it comes to things I don't want to do. But enough ranting,

So how'd you like the chapter? Please leave any thoughts in your reviews and have a nice day!

-Aergaia


	6. Heritage

Sup, I was doing part of this in my fourth period class soooo yeah... Good thing teachers don't give notice to individuals when in a group... in the library... but whatever!

To - **Elemental77 **I try to update everyday, and I can, mostly because I suck at writing and can write at least 1000 words a day. So no need to fear as I will try to do what I can. :D

* * *

**? Unknown Location**

Naruto was nervous, no, screw nervous, he was downright terrified. It was clear the woman known as Mei wasn't seeing him in any good light, and to make things worse for Naruto, she had wanted for him to answer some questions.

Naruto knew he was in deep, DEEP trouble, while he was certain he could answer any questions they had, he couldn't refuse anything that was asked of him.

Whoever they were, they held all the cards, and Naruto couldn't do anything but play along until he could find an opportunity to escape along with Haku, who still asleep on her table.

"Ao, get your ass in gear and get the antidote for the sleeping drug!" but Ao did no such thing, instead he said,

"I don't think we need to Mei-sama, it seems he's already awake." Naruto couldn't help but be shocked, how had the man known he was awake?

Naruto opened his eyes and looked at the man in the face for the first time, instantly noticing the bulging veins coming from the mans face leading to his right eye that had a black eye patch on it.

"Release him." Mei commanded, and Chojuro complied, releasing Naruto wrists and ankles from their captivity. Still a little numb from being drugged he struggled to get up as Chojuro surprisingly helped him.

"How is he not knocked out? I thought the sleeping agent we had them take was supposed to make them sleep for at least a day!" Ao stated with much astonishment in his voice. How coukd one so young fight off a drug so powerful? Unless...

"Mei-sama be careful!" said Ao as he moved in front of Mei to guard her, "This boy might be a part of a new specialized unit meant to use assassination techniques! How else could he have fought the drug?"

Naruto decided that this man was insane or something and decided to let him know, "What? Are you crazy or something Jii-san!? Why the hell would you think we were going to hurt you!? You guys were the ones that kidnapped me and my friend!"

"Jii-san?! I'll have you know I'm only 35!" Ao was furious at the old man comment and was losing his composure, in front of Mei no less who had found the situation to be amusing. And while stifling a laugh had temporarily forgotten why she wanted to ask the boy some questions.

Clearing her throat with a loud, "Ahem" Ao was broken from his bickering with Naruto to turn to an irritated Mei as his face paled.

"Ah! Sorry Mei-sama!" said Ao as he comically bowed to her, knees and forehead to the floor as Mei simply walked passed him.

Naruto had sweatdropped at the little exchange between the two of them, but as he saw Mei walking towards hi , the atmosphere in the room became intense.

"Little boy, what is your name?" asked Mei with a smile that Naruto almost wet his shorts with as he quickly told her,

"Naruto Uzumaki" of all the reactions he could have expected out of the woman, the one she had on her face wasn't anything he anticipated.

Her facial expressions were not hidden by any facade and were so animated that even an amature at reading expressions like Naruto could read them.

She had a look of shock, along with depression, then for some reason hope.

"Wait, you're an Uzumaki? Are you sure? Like from the Uzumaki clan?" the last part of her question grabbed Naruto's attention.

'Clan?' he thought, he never had a family for his whole only to learn he had a clan?!

"Wait, theres a clan for Uzumaki? When? I was never told I had a clan!" Mei looked surprised at Naruto and decided to let him know of his clan, it was his right as an Uzumaki to learn about his heritage.

"Yes there were a clan of Uzumaki, they were powerful fuuinjutsu masters and had long lifespans, more so than any living ninja today and was always identified by their trademark red hair" she stated when she immediately hardened her gaze at Naruto.

Wait are you sure you're an Uzumaki? Why don't you have red hair? Uzumaki have red hair not black!"

"What are you talking about? I have blonde hair!"

She then took a somewhat conveniently placed mirror that was near her and promptly shoved it into Naruto's face so he could see his reflection, when he did, he did what any 6 year old would have done, he freaked out.

* * *

AN

Sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others, but I had to attend this seminar about college with my parents and my energy was just sucked right out of me, so I hope you can forgive me for that.

Anyway please tell, me what you thought of the chapter and do whatever you want.

- Aergaia


	7. A Woman's Wrath

Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter! But let me answer a question first!

To - **Silvermane1 **His hair changed to black in chapter 3 and I explained why in my AN, the reason he didn't see his reflection in the river's water is because he was dunking his head in without looking and because it grew dark Haku didn't tell him because she was so preoccupied in her thoughts that she had simply forgot to tell him. Hope that clears up your question.

To - **Thor94 **I'm not planning to give Naruto a bloodline but that could change, I will mainly focus on him and swords, which ones? You won't know, hell even I don't know right now :P but I have a question for everyone,

Should I give Naruto swords from other franchises? I.e. Clouds Bustersword, Excellion Blade, Masamune, Rebellion, Master Sword, Muramasa, Monado etc.

(The Exellion Blade is from an anime called "Beet the vandal buster", good anime and manga! read/watch when you have a chance!)

* * *

Naruto was panicking, Mei had given him a mirror and when he saw his reflection he freaked out and looked into the mirror to see if his eyes were playing tricks on him or if the mirror was somehow broken.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHY IS MY HAIR BLACK!?" he screamed as all the people in the room sans Haku were wincing at the sudden yell, even the guards who were stationed right outside had to cover their ears wondering what the heck was going on.

Naruto was still yelling at the top of lungs screaming about random things that no one understood, something about Uchiha bastards and Sasuke-teme, and went on until Mei, Ao and even Chojuro had enough as all of them said in unison,

"URUSAI!" and broke Naruto from his rant as he focused on the three his face still in its confused state with a hint of fear as to why his hair wasn't its usual bright blonde.

Mei, regaining her composure after her undignified little outburst asked Naruto again,

"So tell me, even though you don't have red hair, are you an Uzumaki?" she said her face once again serious with her tone of authority that would scare all men into submission, especially Ao who had been on the receiving end of it on more occasions than he would care to admit and just gave Naruto a sympathy look, despite the seriousness of the situation.

But, be it ignorance or apathy Naruto wasn't scared of her words, her power maybe but not her words and just answered,

"Yeah of course i'm an Uzumaki! Whats it to you lady?" both Ao and Chojuro paled. No one and I mean NO ONE ever spoke to Mei like that without being bodily injured or maimed in someway.

Hell, even her enemies knew what she could do and never tried to purposely anger her in fear of their manhood yet this boy had done just that.

He probably had the balls the size of basketballs, either that or he was an idiot.

"**What did you say to me?**" Mei said in that sweet tone with a smile on her face that Naruto knew all to well. The first time he ever seen it was on Ayame-neechan.

* * *

(flashback)

Naruto was bouncing up and down at the prospect of having his favorite meal once again at his favorite stand, with two people that have never shunned him when he talked to them.

He had finally gotten enough money saved up from the allowance the old man had been giving to him though for some reason for the other shops it was never enough.

Naruto had been so happy he didn't even acknowledge the glares he was receiving and happily made his way inside the stand known as Ichiraku Ramen.

Immediately a an aroma of delicious foods filled the air. Smells of chicken fish, vegetables, and

The employees only consisted of two people, a father and daughter by the names of Teuchi and Ayame.

Teuchi was a man in his mid forties while Ayame his daughter, was in her teens at age 13.

Naruto held both of them in high regard as they were the ones who had first ever shown him an act of kindness giving him his first ever ramen for free.

As Naruto moved under the shops little flaps of cloth that was used for privacy instead of having walls he made his way too a stool and jumped on it showing his big goofy smile and greeted,

"Hey Teuchi ojii-san! Ayame nee-chan!" and the two aforementioned workers turned to look at their favorite customer.

"Can you give me the miso ramen jii-san?" asked Naruto as Teuchi placed a hand on his head, smiled, and laughed.

"Do you even need to ask Naruto?" as Teuchi made a bowl of miso ramen as quick as lightning and served to Naruto who happily seemed to just somehow managed to eat the ramen as if he were inhaling air.

"Naruto don't eat like that! You'll choke to death!" Ayame had scolded the little boy on his eating habits with no apparent luck of her concerns getting through Naruto's thick skull.

Naruto lifted his bowl and drank the rest of the ramen broth and set the bowl down with a satisfied sigh.

"So how was school today Naruto?" Ayame asked as she always liked how the little boy would always be so animated in his descriptions.

"Good Ayame-nee!" Naruto happily said, "I think I might have an idea for a new jutsu!"

Now THAT got Ayame's full attention, she was no stranger nor fool when it came to ninjas as many frequented their little shop and knew how powerful justus were.

For one as young as Naruto to be able to just make one up was astounding! Her little Naruto would be a genius by the time he became a shinobi.

With obvious interest Ayame asked Naruto, "Really? What is it called and what is it going to do?"

Feeling his ego rise and his confidence at its all time high, Naruto said,

"The Oiroke no Jutsu! I would turn into a naked woman to distract ninjas!" and then, dead silence filled the area.

Ayame's respect for Naruto's smarts just took a nosedive down and went below sea level as she couldn't believe her ears, did he just say what she thought she heard?

Naruto just had on his biggest smile and was acting as if he won a million ryo at a lottery, but that all changed when for some reason he felt cold, as if the north winds decided to just come into the shop for no reason.

Then he saw it, a dark purple aura was forming around Ayame as she had a pulsing vein appear on her head and with a smile that told Naruto that immense pain would rain down upon him if he took one step out of line.

But he realized one second too late that his fate was sealed as Ayame reached for her ladle...

* * *

**Konoha Forest**

The sun was shining, and the winds were moving the trees around as the birds chirped and the bees buzzed. All the animals and wildlife were at peace with one another as equilibrium was set and nothing was there to upset the balance until...

CLANG!

"ITAI!"

"BAKA!"

(flashback end)

* * *

As Naruto saw Mei's face, he knew there was only one thing he could do,

apologize.

But the words couldn't come out of his mouth being frozen in fear of long and everlasting pain that Mei's face had promised to inflict upon him.

But luckily for Naruto a distraction was made as Haku woke up.

* * *

AN

I'm sorry if my story's tone keeps shifting, but I write these on free thought and these are not pre-planned, so sorry if its bad.

But all the same I hope you like the chapter! I might not be able to update tomorrow because me and my friend are going fishing but I will update on Saturday if god permits.

Bye guys!

- Aergaia


	8. Seals

Hi sorry for not updating in a day, **Me** personally I just feel bad, I've been playing Team fortress 2 and Mafia 2 along with other things :P so I'm tired and stuff because I procrastinate in almost everything I do so I apologize.

I hope **thor94 **has read through the chapters because all his questions can be answered if he just read everything first.

* * *

Haku had woken from her slumber because of the racket she was hearing.

She was going to sit up and rub her eyes when she realized that she was on a metal table with leather straps and was looking around to see a frantic Naruto looking her with pleading eyes that said,

'**HELP ME! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD HELP!'**

Then Haku immediately noticed the well endowed woman standing behind Naruto and was feeling a little insecure about herself and look at Mei with envious eyes.

Mei saw the look in Haku's eyes and knew what they were saying as most women around her had those eyes when they saw her; well that and lust which was discomforting to say the least.

Thankfully it wasn't one of lust, Mei had her fair share of those women and shuddered just thinking about what they would have done if they caught her.

Everyone else In the room was wondering what was going on with her but just decided to ignore it.

"Get her out of those bindings!" Mei commanded and her two subordinates as they complied as each took the straps apart and let Haku get up but as soon as she tried to she almost fell on her face, but luckily Naruto was fast enough for her to fall into his waiting arms.

"Woah! Hey what's wrong?" Naruto asked with much concern in his voice as Ao explained,

"We both gave you a very powerful sleeping agent that would have knocked out a high ranking ninja for at least a day. Its no wonder that she would still be drowsy, speaking of which how come you aren't under its effects anymore?" Ao asked Naruto and everybody realized that he was indeed well enough to move around, and was even fast enough to grab Haku before she hit the floor.

Once again taking command, Mei asked Naruto, "So, you're an Uzumaki that didn't even know he had a clan AND doesn't have their trademark red hair? I'm still finding you to be an Uzumaki hard to believe."

Naruto replied, "I'm an Uzumaki dattebayo! I swear on my life that I am one!"

'Dattebayo?' everyone thought together at Naruto's verbal tic, Mei and Haku found it cute, while Ao and Chojuro thought it was weird.

Mei looked at Naruto and said, "Your life huh? Then prove it."

"How?" Naruto asked skeptical as he didn't know of anything short of that "blood test" that the ninjas talked about could prove his heritage.

Mei smirked and motioned for all to follow her as she activated a hidden passage via a hidden switch in the wall and walked inside, everyone else not far behind.

* * *

**Cave Gate**

Everyone came to a stop when they saw a massive gate layered with a blue ethereal forcefield that just had a single piece of paper in the center, (think of a paper seal as big as the one for Kyuubi)

Naruto recognized the paper as the character on it was exactly the same as the one on that gigantic cage.

"Hey what does that say?" Naruto asked, pointing the the paper

"Kid, if you don't know what that says then I'm REALLY not buying you being an Uzumaki." said Mei.

Naruto growled in anger at someone calling him a liar, he hated liars!

"But just to humor you, the tag there says 'Seal'"

Naruto had a thoughtful look on his face as he thought back to the cage with the huge beast inside it, he recalled the paper there on the cage and thought,

'Seal? Thats what the piece of paper said? But why was it on the cage?'

But Naruto was broken from his thoughts when Mei started talking again, her gaze on the blue glowing field covering the door.

"This door contains the entire Uzumaki's secrets. They were a once very powerful clan, with their people having lifespans longer than anyone else, the highest recorded age was at 131 years of age. They were masters in the art of fűuinjutsu, and were even rumored to be able to create the best armors and swords in histroy." Mei stated, her eyes never leaving the door.

Naruto was stunned, his clan was that cool? XAwesome! Take that Sasuke-teme! He thought as Mei spoke once again, interrupting his train of thought.

"Here is the test" she said pointing to the seal on the door, "Only a person with Uzumaki blood running through their veins can open this door, if you can't you **die**."

Naruto was stunned, he would die if he wasn't really an Uzumaki? No, of course he wouldn't! He is an Uzumaki in both blood and spirit!

"I'm not afraid of your stupid challenge! Watch I'll get it open, just you wait!" Naruto stated as he ran towards the glowing door fully confident he could get it open.

Haku was worried for Naruto, he shouldn't touch that door! Uzumaki or not its too dangerous!

But before she had a chance to voice her claims, Naruto was already at the door.

* * *

AN

Does nobody read my AN's? They answer most questions people have but for some reason, people keep asking me the same questions that I've answered, READ THESE THINGS DAMMIT.

Anyway, about thw fishing with my friend thing I said in the last chapter, we didn't catch anything :(

I was sad I couldn't kill a fish, but whatever. Anyway! Over 4000 people have seen my fic! When I was looking at it I just said "Damn! Das alot!" This site should have a filter for the views a fic has gotten, why don't they have that here? Oh well, till again!

- Aergaia


	9. Clan Destruction

To - **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan **HOLY CRAP YOU'RE RIGHT, EVERYONE MONOCHROMATIC EYES AREN'T THE ONES THAT ARE DIFFERENT COLORED EYES ITS HETERO-CHROMATIC, thanks for pointing that out! And who says the wave arc is dead?

To - **thor94 **To each his own I guess...

TO EVERYONE: I have realized the error of my writing ways, and I am planning to fix all the chapters that have spelling errors or like **SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan **told me, story mistakes & errors though I am lazy so it might take a while.

Also I apologize for not posting in a couple of days once again because of school related stuff, anyway here is a new chapter.

* * *

Naruto approached the glowing door with anxiousness, with growing curiosity and fear at what was on the other side.

Whatever it was would be all that's left of the Uzumaki, and, Naruto's heritage.

Trembling slightly at the warning he was given by Mei, that he would die if not a true Uzumaki, he lifted a hand only to stop right before he even touched the blue field of glowing energy.

Everyone in the cave stopped breathing, wondering what was going to happen next. If he touched it, what would happen if he wasn't an Uzumaki? Would the door disintegrate him like countless others, would it launch booby traps at him, or would it react to them just being in the presence of the door?

All these thoughts flooded the heads of those in room all waiting for what was to come.

That is, until Naruto turned around and said,

"Ummm, what do I do to open the door again?" everyone face-faulted, as all were glaring bloody murder at Naruto for making them nervous.

"Kid, I think you're supposed to touch the seal." Ao said with much annoyance in his voice to the young boy.

"Oh, hehe" Naruto said with a smile and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment as he proceeded again to touch the door placing his palm on the sealing paper as the door began to react to Naruto's touch.

The cave began to shake violently surprising everyone as they fell down and the cave's ceiling began to break apart with little chunks of rock falling to the ground.

After a few minutes the ground stopped shaking letting everyone regain their bearings, and they all rose from their respective areas as they looked to where the door had been.

The door was open, but nothing could be seen on the other side as there were no lights whatsoever which gave it a creepy, ominous feeling that unsettled everyone.

Naruto was the first to get out of his stupor and walked through the doorway as if in a trance, never taking notice of a very worried Haku shouting behind him as she too disappeared into the darkness, following him.

Mei and the rest tried to pursue but were halted as the barrier flared to life again as powerful as ever, as if refusing them entry.

They could do nothing now, but wait for the two children to come back; they had to wonder though, why did the room let the other girl in too?

* * *

**Inside Cave**

Naruto was being led by some unknown force, compelling him to go deeper into the dark abyss.

Although he couldn't see much, something was pulling him towards wherever he was going, calling him to tell him something.

Haku was trailing right behind Naruto though he hadn't noticed yet and she was very nervous of being in the dark mysterious cave.

Suddenly Naruto stopped walking and Haku bumped into him, Naruto finally taking notice of the girl had raised his head, as if staring at something and said to no one,

"We're here."

No sooner than he said those words, torches around the room they were in came to life and temporarily blinded the two children as they illuminated the room.

As their eyes adjusted to the light, they looked around astonished at what they saw.

The size of the room left both children with gaping mouths as it was easily about half a mile wide and was decorated in banners that differed in color but had the same red swirl design on all of them. The walls weren't anything like the cave they went through to get here, as they had sleek smooth surfaces that looked to be pure marble. Around them were pillars for structural balance, and each pillar was decorated with the banners they saw.

The floor they were standing on had a carpet of a beautiful design that used all sorts of colors that somehow blended perfectly and did not clash making it even more outstanding. And in the middle of the room stood an altar with a massive scroll above it hanging horizontally somehow being held up by nothing.

Naruto and Haku were gaping at how huge the scroll was, as it would have easily crushed both of them if it ever fell on them, and they slightly backed away in the off-chance that could have happened.

Just then, the scroll opened itself and let a portion of its scripture down and flared to life, as if reacting to their presence and shone brightly. In a flash of light, the scroll had emitted a strange beam that was directed to the area in front of Naruto and Haku and they watched as the beam began to show the form of an old man.

He looked to be in his late 60's with long hair and a squared goatee and had on a long sleeve outfit with shinobi pants and had on armor that Naruto jad never seen before. On the shoulders of his outfit were the swirl symbols and he had on a metal headband with the same design and had two curved sword handles behind his back. (The Uzumaki Leader that Hashirama met)

The elderly man was glowing blue and looked over to the young duo.

Naruto and Haku were gaping in awe at the man, they had never seen this kind of thing happen before in their lives! A man had appeared right before their eyes from a scroll! How many people had that happen to them?

The elderly , man looked at them and gave them a chuckle with a smile adorning his face.

This eased the minds of the two greatly at the prospect that this man seemed to be kind enough to be able to laugh in such a calm way.

"So you are the two that had found this place, tell me, which one of you is the Uzumaki?"

Naruto timidly stepped forward not sure whether this guy was okay or not, for all he knew this could be some sort of trick!

The man saw how Naruto tensed up and said, "Relax boy! Haven't you ever seen a spirit before?"

Naruto almost fainted on the spot, his Jiji would always tell him spooky stories of ghosts and monsters haunting his apartment because one night Naruto thought he heard something under his bed, and Naruto, being the , man he is hid under his blankets refusing to step on the floor until his Jiji had to pry him off and tell him he truth thag it was all a joke. But since then however, everytime he heard a sound being made under his bed, Naruto would toss his blanket over his head and hid until he thought it was safe.

So it wasn't very surprising when Naruto froze on the spot with Haku poking at him to get him to respond, which made the man laugh to no end.

Breaking Naruto from his daze, he tried his best to 'glare' at the apparition but to the old man Naruto looked as if he would piss his pants.

"At ease boy, I'm not going to hurt you. Allow me to introduce myself, i am, or was, the leader of Uzumaki clan."

'HE WAS THE LEADER OF THE UZUMAKI CLAN?!' Naruto had thought in surprise, though he had to wonder whether or not if the leader was as strong as the Hokage is in Hi no Kuni.

Haku on the other hand couldn't help but stare at the spectre as she had only heard of them through her nighttime stories from her parents, and watched to see if the spirit did anything else but was wary and ready if the spirit was intent on harming them.

"My name is of no importance anymore, I am just an old relic from a long forgotten past and I am just a messenger for the new generation of Uzumaki." The man had said with slight sorrow in his voice.

"Children, what you see before you is the Uzumaki's chamber of secrets, in this area contains all that made the Uzumaki strong, in here is our history, our knowledge, and, our techniques." The man turned around giving Naruto and Haku a view of his back, his swords were broken and a massive burn mark could be seen that pierced his armor and his skin.

The burns were very severe and both children wondered who could have done this to a man of such high power and stature? Though seeing the large wound both made them feel a triflevbit queasy

The Uzumaki leader started up again while staring at the enormous scroll that he was being projected from.

"This giant scroll you see here was made with the intent of it being a contingency plan to have all that made us what we are and save it here."

He raised a hand to touch the scroll and it shined even brighter than before as it unfurled and words began to appear on the exposed parchment, glowing gold at first then turned black.

"We were attacked by a coalition of ninja that that were allies with one another, from Iwa, Kumo, and Ame. They had known of our strength and as such they deemed it necessary to eliminate us. We were still in our prime and even though we had a treaty with Konoha the Shodaime he could have never known of the coalitions impending invasion as they even took us by surprise."

Naruto was absorbing all the information, he was saddened that his clan was destroyed, but at least he knew how they went out, and he knew who took them out.

"We had thought we were protected by the whirlpools around our village so no one could invade us unless they took the dirt path. However we were too proud and arrogant at our natural defense and never thought about what would happen if it would fail."

The look on the Uzu-leader hardened as his face turned sorrowful and had a sense of anguish around him.

"We were invaded with no prior knowledge of their attack, Ame had known of our whirlpools and gave information to the other villages and they found a way to get past our defenses. They had used a combination of Iwa's Doton jutsu and Kiri's Suiton jutsu on their invading ships to create small reefs and trenches to stop our whirlpools from sinking their boats."

Seeing the confusion on Naruto's face, the Uzu-leader decided to elaborate.

"You see, a whirlpool is formed when a water current hits a barrier in its path causing the flow to turn and spin around, and if the current is fast enough, it will create a vortex, thus creating a whirlpool."

The man looked at Naruto for confirmation that he understood the information, getting a nod from the little boy, he continued to explain.

"Iwa used their **Doton: Doryūheki **(Earth Style: Earth Wall)to create walls on the oceans surface besides the barriers so that the water would flow evenly, and Ame, used their **Suiton: Kyojin Kadou **(Water Style: Giant Vortex) to counteract other whirlpools to make the water calm and still. We had believed our waters protected us, but they sealed our fate."

The leader lowered his head in shame as he cried, not showing it on his face or voice, but in his eyes, his tears. Naruto and Haku both looked at him, and for a second they didn't see the powerful leader of the Uzumaki's but a frail old man who had failed to do his duty.

"While Iwa and Ame were penetrating our waters, Kumo's army began marching up our dirt path... We were trapped... Our walls, our defenses to keep people out, had sealed us in and our people could not run or hide from our impending doom. The Kumo ninjas along with Ame's ninjas used both their jutsus together and with over 400 ninja's they manipulated the electricity in the air, and the water in the clouds to create a raging thunder storm, while Iwa's nin shook most of the foundation below us, sinking ourselves into the waters that kept us safe."

The man turned back to the children to face them once more and they saw his grief stricken face.

"...No one in the village survived the invasion... I was gravely injured by a bolt of lightning from the thunder storm they made, and my armor acted as a beacon for the attack and I was close to death, but I managed to get here, and I sealed my soul into the scroll to guide any existing Uzumaki and tell them our tale, and to teach them our ways." He said looking to Naruto who said,

"But I thought no one survived the attack?"

"True, but there were still ones who weren't in the village on missions, though they were probably genin that were teamed up with ninjas from Konoha."

Both Naruto and Haku, just stood there taking in all the information like a pair of sponges.

"They're, gone... My clan... My people... Everyone is gone..." Naruto thought aloud, and Haku looked at him in sympathy, trying to console her friend, and at this, the spirit just chuckled and wiped his ethereal tears from his eyes.

"They aren't gone young one, they will always live on as long as there is an Uzumaki, our clan will live on. And what about the girl beside you? Don't you consider her a _friend_?"

Naruto looked up to the face of Haku as he registered what the man had said, in the very little time he had known her, she had cared for him far more than anyone else had in his short life. She protected him, no one, not even his Jiji had done that! She was his first friend and he would be damned if anyone had tried to harm her.

She was Naruto's friend and as long as he was alive, he would protect her and get stronger, and, while he was at it show everyone who the hell the Uzumaki's were DAMMIT!

* * *

**Cave Entrance**

Even though hours passed, Mei, Ao, and Chojuro still remained at the cave's entrance when suddenly the barrier faded to nothingness and out came Naruto and Haku looking as they did before, but with a smile adorning their faces.

They were asked what happened in there, but in their confusion they still haven't gotten the issue of whether or not they were threats settled. Surprisingly Naruto was the one to bring up the topic yet again, as Haku explained their situation to Mei, and to her theirs, as Naruto and Ao were shouting insults at each other for kidnapping them, or for being brats.

Mei and the rest of the people here were trying to rebel against the Mizukage Yagura and his bloodline purges, to which Haku greatly supported as it was through Yagura's mentality and influence that caused her father to act the way he did. And speaking of that, Haku had told Naruto everything in the chamber and he didn't think anything else of her, he didn't think she was a monster, or a demon, but his friend.

Once they explained what happened in the cave and the Uzumaki's and Mei told their situation to Naruto, she told him that the ruins they saw above was the ruins of Uzugakure and they were in a secret passage that Ao found by sheer dumb luck using his byakugan, which he revealed to the kids.

As soon as everything was finally settled, Mei asked, "So where are you two going to go now?"

Naruto answered, "We're going to stay with you guys, that old guy still needs to teach me some awesome jutsus! And I still need to learn how to fight to protect whats precious to me!"

"You're not going to go back to your village? What about your family there?"

"The only family I had was my Jiji, and I'm sure he'll be fine without me! The rest of the villagers I don't care too much about."

Mei had an idea pop into her mind, "Naruto, Haku, would you like to help us in our rebellion? We can offer you a place to stay and we can teach you about the basic of ninjutsu and taijutsu along with some other skills that would come in handy. Come on, what do you say?"

At this both of the ebony haired kids looked at each other and nodded, they were going to help the people of Kirigakure.

"Okay" both children said and Mei gave them a smile saying, "You can stay in some rooms that Chojuro will show you to, and your training starts tomorrow, and Naruto could you stay for a second please?"

Naruto stayed behind, while a worried Haku followed Chojuro to her room.

Mei looked Naruto in the eye as she held up the broken Kubikiribocho, "Hey that's my sword!" Naruto said when Mei looked at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"Naruto, please tell me where you got this sword."

"Didn't Haku tell you? We got it from a dead guy that the Chuunin killed."

"Can you tell me what he looked like?" Mei asked with desperation in her voice that didn't go unnoticed by Naruto.

"Yeah I guess... The dude was pretty tall, even though he was sitting he was almost as tall as me! And he had these bandages around his mouth with his headband all slanted."

That settled it for Mei, she began to start cry, to which Naruto was confused and worried as he didn't know what to do.

"Wah! What did I say!?" Naruto asked her confused and uncomfortable at the proud woman who was now crying like a baby.

"That man was known as Zabuza Momochi, my lover, and the wielder of Kubikiribocho, one of the 7 legendary swords of the mist." She said hoisting the broken blade.

"That idiot..." She punched the wall beside her, and blood leaked through the broken skin on her hand. "I told him that it was too dangerous to take Yagura alone! That. Damn. Idiot!" With every outburst she punched the wall, and she slumped to the floor.

"I'm sorry... He was very dear to me... And he went and got himself killed... The fool..." Her bloodied hands covered her red eyes and let the sword fall to the floor, as Naruto went over to her and picked the sword up with ease in one hand and put it over his shoulder.

"I don't think that Zabuza guy would want to see you crying over him, I think he would want you to beat the ever living crap outta Yagura!-dattebayo!"

"But don't worry Mei-chan! I'll kick Yagura's ass to kindom come! I'll use Zabuza's sword to fight for what I believe in! For my friends! And for my precious people!"

Mei could have sworn she saw Zabuza standing next to Naruto as he lifted his sword up, the flat side of the blade in front of his face as he closed his eyes and looked as if he was praying to Zabuza, or maybe to kami, to give him their blessing, and Mei couldn't help but smile at that.

"Hey gaki, give me that blade for a sec would'ya?" Naruto opened his eyes and gave her the blade as she placed her blood covered hands on it. Which Naruto was confused at the action until he saw what the sword did next. It absorbed her blood as the blade began reform itself in its former glory, to which Naruto couldn't help but gape, Zabuza's- I mean his sword could do this!? SWEET!

Once the sword had repaired itself, she gave it back to Naruto, who almost fell down because of its weight at first but got accustomed to it very quickly.

Mei turned for the door, "Your training in kenjutsu starts tomorrow morning with Chojuro." as she left with a smile on her face leaving Naruto with his new weapon that he would use for the same intentions that Zabuza once had; to protect his beliefs.

* * *

Over the next few years, Naruto and Haku trained under the rebels guidance, for Naruto he trained in kenjutsu with Chojuro whom, despite his calm and kind demeanor and aura, was an absolute beast when it came to the ways of the sword.

Naruto never knew a guy like Chojuro could hit that hard, they had fought using their own swords to which Naruto was sent flying into a pile of debris from Chojuro's unpredictable sword **Hiramekarei** and its chakra manipulation abilities.

For Haku, she trained under Ao and Mei as both knew quite a bit of medical knowledge to help the young girl out. Haku learned about the human anatomy and grew interested in pressure points, and favored using senbon than the traditional kunai and shuriken.

When Naruto overheard one of her pressure point lessons, he too became interested and wanted to learn, they both pretty soon became proficient in the use of senbon, with Naruto having to practice his aim a whole lot more than Haku, but eventually he could throw them with deadly precision.

* * *

7 years had passed and since then both Naruto and Haku became a force to be reckoned with because now in their spars Ao needed his Byakugan and Chojuro his sword.

During one of their training exercises, specifically the water walking exercise, both Naruto and Haku were in swimming attire as both did not have adequate control of their chakra and didn't want their clothes to get wet, but in actuality their chakra control was god-awful. Naruto was wearing black swim trunks and for Haku, a blue two piece swimsuit that exposed her stomach, which made Naruto blush to no end.

However, when they were channeling chakra to their feet symbols appeared on their stomachs that they never noticed before. When they went back on land to examine them they were gone. They tried channeling their chakra again and the symbols reappeared.

They both went directly to Mei to voice their concerns about their strange markings.

It was then that they found out they were Jinchuuriki, and that brought Naruto back to the Chuunin, before he died he said the exact same word and finally Naruto knew what it meant.

He didn't know which one he had though, he just remembered the red eyes with slits behind the massive red bars with the seal on it, he never actually saw the form of the beast, while Haku had no idea what hers was.

Mei asked them for all the information they knew on their bijuu so she could help identify them. She had been studying the chakra manifested creatures because Yagura had the three tails sealed inside of him, and she did research on every bijuu and knew their traits. She did so in hopes of finding out if there were any weaknesses to Yagura, but she sadly could not find any.

Naruto told her about the red slitted eyes while Haku told her about her mysterious bubble power that only occurred when her mother died.

Mei had guessed that Naruto held the Nine-tails, while Haku held the Six-tails. She explained that the slitted eyes were in fact the fox's and Haku's bubble power was also one of the few abilities that the Six-tails was known for.

Now that they got that settled, Mei wanted for them to try contacting their Biju through meditation as she heard that Kumo's jinchuuriki of the eight tails had full control and mastery over his Biju and its power. Mei had wanted them to try and attain his level of mastery to help in their up-coming rebellion.

* * *

AN

I could have written more but I didn't want you guys to wait.

I am very sorry for leaving you guys hanging for a little over a week but that's because I had a stupid history assignment that involved a 7 page essay and a presentation along with studying for my finals and I just fuckin hated it.

Anyways, Naruto and Haku are now 13 after 7 years of training and they are as good as Haku is in canon, so basically around high-Genin low-Chuunin level, they know how to use senbon with pinpoint accuracy along with tree climbing and Naruto has his kenjutsu and Haku her Hyoton as over the course of 7 years she finally got over her fear of her power. For now only Haku knows elemental manipulation while Naruto only has his kickass kenjutsu, his brute strength and his cunning trap abilities along with his quick thinking.

I have the genin team line-up in my mind for Naruto and I'm planning to have him return to Konoha for the Chuunin exams. Why? Because I thought the Chuunin exams was the greatest arc until the invasion, I don't know why but I didn't like it as much as I should have. And I'm also not sure whether or not Naruto will become a Konoha-nin or become a Kiri-nin, to decide I might flip a coin.

The last member of the genin team is a character from the anime that was forgotten WAY too quickly and hopefully in a couple of chapters you'll see him.

Anywhooo BYE GUYS!

-Aergaia


	10. Day of Reckoning

To **Silvermane1 - **I honestly never thought about that! Great Idea!

To **almightyironman **- The decision will be made by the decision breaking and always unbiased coin flip, but ultimately it shall be my decision. :P Who says he has to be either? what about an Uzu-nin?

To **TheRazgrizDragon **- Thanks!

* * *

**Outside Kirigakure**

They were finally here, the day when the rebellion would be carried out and the day that Yagura's reign and tyranny would end, along with his bloodline purges.

Naruto, Haku, Mei, Ao, and Chojuro were all together with their army standing right outside the walls of Kirigakure.

Why aren't there any ninja guards attacking them?

Because they were covered with heavily chakra condensed mist, while the guards could sense someone was out there the chakra mist was around the entire village so they couldn't pinpoint the location.

The Mizu-nins were getting anxious, waiting for an attack from anywhere, but the attack wouldn't come from outside, oh no, it would come from _within_.

For you see the rebellion had dug tunnels underneath all of Mizugakure with exit and entrances in strategic locations for guerilla tactics that they were soon going to use.

Naruto, Haku, Mei, Ao, Chojuro, and the rest of the rebellion tnat wasn't keeping the chakra mist up were inside said tunnels, traversing it to the center of the village for their attack.

Everyone was completely silent on the walk and the only sounds that anyone could hear were those of their own rhythmic steps echoing throughout the caves.

Everyones was on edge for their revolution today, lord knows Naruto and Haku both shared the same feelings as everyone else.

Even though both knew that they were strong, they couldn't help but feel a little uneasy at the severity, and importance of their upcoming battle.

The more silence they walked through, the more nervous they would be, some were even expecting a surprise attack from Yagura to come from one of the tunnels.

As they finally reached their destination everyone was on edge and were less confident than they were before.

Mei saw the looks on their faces and knew she had to do something to help her comrades ease their fears and boost their confidence.

"Everyone! Be brave!" Mei told everyone with confidence as her voice echoed all throughout the caverns.

Everyone was now focused on Mei with all of their edgy and tense fears being put aside for their attention to their leader.

"Do not be afraid! We all knew this day was coming! Stand with your peers and fight like warriors! Today is the day we take our village! We fight not for personal gain, but for the benefit of our people! No longer will Mizugakure be called 'The Bloody Mist' we will make Mizu once again peaceful for all of our families!"

In return, Mei got screams and shouts of all the men and women in her army.

"YEAH! For our village!"

"For our families!"

"For my clan!"

"For our friends!"

"We will make Mizugakure a force to be reckoned with! We will show Yagura our power! And also to the rest of the hidden villages! They will know how we fought today that even our ancestors will hear of it! Lets go!"

Everyone chorused, "**HAI MEI-SAMA!**"

Their screams of confidence reached the surface and alerted the Mizu-nins of their presence. But before they could investigate or even try to stop them, rebels popped up from hidden holes all over the village.

The rebels were split into 4 groups, with 4 goals that they needed to accomplish for the battle to end in their victory.

The first group, that was outside keeping up the chakra mist was to bum rush the walls to break their defenses while the Mizu-nins were still surprised from the internal attack.

Group 2 needed to eliminate key figures and commanders to leave the ninjas without leader ship.

Group 3 needed to keep every other ninja busy until groups 1 and 2 could help them, and make sure that no one interferes with group 4.

Group 4 consisted of only 5 people consisting of Mei, Naruto, Haku, Ao, and Chojuro. They were the strongest team made up of their strongest members. They were tasked with the hardest job, to kill the yondaime Mizukage.

Mei had a plan of course, Naruto and Chojuro would accompany her in the fight, while Ao, and Haku keep any unwanted guests out.

They were on their way to the Mizukages headquarters all while the sounds of shouts and clashing metal could be heard in the background.

As they neared their destination, Mei gave a simple nod directed to Ao, and Haku, and the nodded in response and disappeared to rid the area of ninjas.

* * *

**Mizukage's Office**

Mei and her swordsmen finally reached Yagura's office and proceeded to bust down the door, the poor thing never stood a chance as it became slashed into tiny little fragments.

Mei walked into the room with Naruto and Chojuro being at their respective sides beside her and had their swords at ready.

Naruto looked around the room to find that it looked exactly like the Hokage's quarters in Hi no Kuni but with a different color scheme.

He looked forward and saw what he guessed to be Yagura, as he had never seen him in person.

Sitting there at a desk sat a small boy, he had grey hair, pink pupiless eyes with a long stitch mark going down his right eye. He wore a mesh shirt with a gray chest plate that had the Mizugakure symbol on it along with a green cloth that covered his shoulders, and his legs. Around his waist was a sky blue sash, and on his legs were shinobi pants and a pair of brown boots.

Despite his petite frame, and face, Yagura is an adult male. Naruto knew never to underestimate an enemy, mostly because Mei beat it into his skull, and he knew not to do so against someone as powerful as Yagura.

This however didn't stop him from mocking Yagurs.

"This is Yagura? Pfft! He's so short! Hey! He even looks like a girl!" Naruto exclaimed, and Mei just sighed into her hand.

Despite the intense situation, Mei couldn't help but facepalm. Throughout all 7 years she had trained with Naruto, he still never learned to shut up in serious situations.

That didn't mean he couldn't though, because on multiple occasions he could in fact keep quiet, and even somehow lose his idiocy, but it was short lived. Mei herself tried to keep him in line, but the only person that could do that effectively was Haku.

Just then, Yagura stood up, and Naruto shut up, and he once again focused on the task at hand when Yagura stated, "You're not that much taller than me, you know. and you're a little under the average height too aren't you?"

It was true, Naruto stood at 5 ft while Yagura was 4'8, over the years, Naruto grew only 3 inches and he was very sensitive about his body being, "vertically challenged" as he was 2 inches shorter than the average height for 13 year old boys.

Getting an angry tick mark, Naruto shouted, "Shut up! I'm only thirteen! I can still keep growing unlike you old man!"

At this, Yagura narrowed his eyes; and instead of causing a verbal debate, he chose to take the high road and attack.

He withdrew a staff like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end from somewhere underneath his desk and swung it at the three rebels as a crescent of water flew at high speeds, intent on cutting them in half.

The three moved out of they way, safe and sound but there was a 'Sizzle' sound, as Yagura looked down and saw 3 explosive kunai, that promptly blew up creating a hole in the back of his office.

* * *

**Mizugakure**

A Chuunin level Mizu-nin saw the explosion and grew concerned.

"Mizukage-sama!" but before he could go support his kage, Haku appeared before him with 3 senbon in her hand between each of her fingers as she glared at the Cuunin.

"I'm afraid you cannot go any further, leave now if you wish to continue living." Haku said in a sort of mechanical tone.

The Chuunin however wouldn't back down, he ran at Haku with a kunai drawn in one hand, and shuriken in the other. He threw the shuriken first, then tried to slash Haku with his kunai. _Try _being the key word, as he suddenly felt his entire right arm go numb, looking at his paralyzed arm, he saw 3 senbon puncturing his shoulder, bicep, and his wrist.

Before he could pull them out however, Haku launched more senbon, puncturing his other arm, but also his thighs and calves causing the man tofall on the floor face down as he couldn't move a muscle.

"Be thankful I didn't kill you, just lay there until the battle is over, until then, sweet dreams.

Before the Chuunin could inquire what she was talking about, he felt a stinging sensation on the side of his neck and immediately became unconcious.

Haku had her hand outstretched from throwing her senbon at the mans neck, and quickly disappeared to incapacitate other ninjas who were going to try and interfere with Naruto's battle.

* * *

AN

Weird place to stop I know, but I'm tired.

School sucks. That is all I have to say on that subject. Well at least for now anyways.

Welp, how did you like this chapter? Love it? Hate it? or are you in between?

Tell me in the comments and speak your mind!

Oh, and on a side note, I'm going to a convention called Fanime on Friday in San Jose, so.. yeah... WOO! FANIME!

Until again

-Aergaia


	11. Yagura's Transformation

Oh crap, I made a mistake, I called Kirigakure Mizugakure in the last chapter. Shit, oh well I'll fix that later :P I got my Fanime badge with little difficulty and that kind of pissed me off at how easy it was pre-ordering a badge compared to getting it on the day the convention starts, sooo yeah... Allow me to throw a chapter at you guys/girls.

* * *

The sounds of metal clashing against metal could be heard as the forms of Naruto and Chojuro leapt into the air both striking downward, only for Yagura to block both devastating attacks with only one hand on his staff in a horizontal position.

Sweat dripped off both swordsmen, but Yagura was calm with not a drop of sweat on him, though his clothes were slightly singed, due to Naruto's explosive kunai.

All fighters were now on top of one of Kirigakure's lake standing on the water with their chakra as they were fighting Yagura.

The yondaime Mizu-kage had little trouble swatting away Naruto and Chojuro, as both were sent skidding across the lake on their backs, but easily righted themselves, as they once again had their swords at the ready.

Mei, who was standing a little ways away from them had rushed Yagura with a steaming fog of mist trailing behind her every step. Of course, the mist never did touch her subordinates.

She closed the distance between herself and Yagura fairly quickly as she then launched the steam directly at Yagura, who used **Suiton: Suijinheki **(Water Style: Water Formation Wall) to block the incoming attack, but was blasted back as Mei energized the water molecules inside his wall causing the wall to expand from inside, causing it to explode.

Yagura gracefully flipped backwards and landed on his feet as he quickly went through handsigns and shouted **Suiton: Teppōdama! **(Water Style: Liquid Bullet) as he drew in a breath, chest expanding as he exhaled a ball of water that was larger than his entire body headed directly at Mei.

The water bullet quickly zoomed across the lake, leaving a back-draft strong enough to split the water with its speed. Mei stood firm and inhaled herself, and her chest also expanding, more so than it already was, and shouted, **Yōton: Shakugaryūgan no Jutsu! **(Lava Release: Scorching Stream Rock Technique) and out of her mouth came a flaming ball of fire that had a sphere of earth inside of it, heated to molten levels, and its size and shape matched Yagura's own.

The two attacks had clashed at each other, both fighting for dominance as if they were alive, as neither moved in their respective positions which looked as if the attacks froze in midair then the two opposing forces fused together and caused another explosion with chunks of Mei's once melted but now solid rock in all directions.

Both parties scattered as they dodged the little projectiles, well, all except for Naruto who blocked it with his sword.

'Gah! God Dammit! I have to remind myself to work on my speed again with Haku-chan.' thought Naruto as he blocked more of the flying rocks with the side of his blade.

Once that was over, Naruto looked around to see Chorjuro and Yagura attacking each other, their movements so fast that their weapons couldn't even be seen except for a blur to the untrained eye. The two parted and Mei dashed over with her **Y****ō**ton: Yoroi (Lava Release: Armor) a technique where she covers every inch of her body in molten rock from head to toes giving her both a deadly offense and an unparalleled defense.

As she ran over, the water steamed with every step but her lava never cooled down, still being as hot as ever, she charged at Yagura and engaged him with taijutsu.

Mei was an incredibly skilled fighter, evidenced by some burns Yagura was now sporting as she utilized her Lava armor to create small globs of magma to shoot whenever she threw a punch or kick. While Yagura was fast enough to block her attacks with his staff, he wasn't fast enough to dodge the incoming lava, and she gave no time for him to react.

Yagura had knocked Mei back with his staff like a baseball and they both looked at each other with intense stares.

"You're very talented, not many are able to injure me as much as you have." The Mizu-kage taunted, because the damage Mei had done, all of his burns and wounds had all but dissipated with his skin being as flawless as when they started, the only things reminiscent of his injuries was the steam coming from his once injured body.

"Awww what the hell!? Didn't that do anything!?" Naruto complained, as he and his other two comrades regrouped together.

"Quiet Naruto, we just have to hit with something he can't recover from, besides, those burns were paper cuts to him, we need to beat him down so he won't be able to heal." Mei stated.

"Do you even think you can accomplish that with the pathetic excuse of power you rebels have?"

Everyone froze as bloodlust permeated the air. They looked towards Yagura who was now surrounded by a massive display of red chakra, not unlike Naruto's, and his body was slowly transforming as tails sprouted out behind him.

The demonic aura was pungent, as was Yagura's killing intent. It was so powerful that even the wildlife in the water couldn't take it, as numerous fish floated up to the waters surface and were spasming as they couldn't use the muscles in their body to intake the water through their gills. In other words, they were literally choking at Yagura's intangible strength. So how powerful would the physical strength be?

Pretty damn powerful.

Yagura was now sprouting 3 tails, all of which were scaly and were grey on top and pink on the bottom along with sharp scales at the end.

But the thing that caught everyone's attention was Yagura himself who didn't even look like a human anymore as his hair was now a scaly grey and his entire face covered by a mask of a superhardened shell giving his head protection and also making it look akin to a helmet.

His "helmet" covered all sides of his face except for his eyes. The opening for them let everyone see that Yagura's face turned into a rough pink, and one of his eyes was closed, the one with the stitches.

His clothes were being encased in spiky armor, the green cloths covering his shoulders and legs turning grey and spiky, the points looking as sharp as a razor. His armor became covered in the same grey shell the rest of his body had, and his legs too. His hands and feet became pointed and shell encased also has his fingers also had the same razorsharp qualities as his armor but only had three fingers instead of five. The same could be said for his toes.

All in all he looked like a badass,

The real fight started now.

* * *

AN

Hi guys! Sorry for the delay, Fanime really took it out of me. I have never been this tired in my life!

Anyways, about Yagura's transformation, I loved the bijuu cloak when it was on Naruto but I was severely disappointed at Kishimoto when he wasn't original for the other Jinchuuriki, making them all have the same exact cloak. So I'm going to give each and every Jinchuuriki their own kickass transformations, but I'm not sure whether or not to give one to Naruto because I think his Biju cloak looks badass already.

Oh well whatever,

Anyways see ya later guys!

-Aergaia


	12. Hope for Victory

at **Silvermane1 **- I find it weird to myself how one word can make my day. :D

Man am I a lazy mofo, anyways heres a chapter!

* * *

"Shit"

That was all Naruto could say, and who could blame him? Yagura was now a fully transformed three tailed beast.

Well, one in a human form anyway, well... as human it could get.

"Holy tits!" (I tend to say this a lot because its funny, I am sorry if I offend anyone) Naruto said as he managed to block one of Yagura's attacks with the side of blade.

Yagura's transformation not only changed his appearance, but obviously his abilities too. Naruto had no idea where the hell he was when he moved, and he could barely keep up when he could!

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAHA**!" A maniacal laughter came from the Mizu-kage, his arms at his sides extended outward and his head cocked back as he looked towards the sky.

"Magnificent isn't it? This isn't anything like a simple Biju cloak, this gives me all the power of my Biju without having me transform in to the Biju!" Yagura was probably smiling behind his shell mask but it couldn't be seen except for the sneer in his eyes.

Naruto knew they were screwed, how in the holy mother of balls were they going to beat this guy?

He looked to Mei and Chojuro and saw they were worried about this just as much as he was. Naruto needed to figure out a weakness in his armor and charged.

With Kubikiribocho he made for a diagonal slash hoping to find some type of problem with his **Biju Armor. **

But when Naruto's blow struck true, right into Yagura's temple, he was expecting anything except for what had happened.

Even though Kubikiribocho was being powered by Naruto's chakra, and being swung as hard as it could, when it clashed with Yagura's head it did absolutely nothing.

Naruto had put all of his power into that swing but Yagura's helmet wasn't even damaged by Naruto's attack, his head didn't even MOVE.

Yagura simply stared at Naruto with boredom in his eyes as he said, "Was that supposed to do something, or did you do anything at all?"

Naruto seethed, He needed to come up with another plan of attack, he jump back away from Yagura and was going to come up with another plan until he saw Yagura disappear in a burst of speed.

Even though Naruto never saw him, the water that Yagura traveled on came burting upward because of the back-draft vacuum that Yagura created as he ran over the water.

When he did reappear in from of Naruto, Yagura's eyes displayed an emotion of glee at the prospect of hurting the adolescent.

"My turn."

Yagura hit Naruto's side with one of his tails, causing him to skip over the water at high speeds, but Yagura was faster. He then ran over to Naruto who was in mid-skip and proceeded to smash his hands, which were in an interlocked position, into Naruto's stomach, sending him down into the lake.

He then placed a hand on top of the waters surface and shouted, "**Suiton: Goshokuzame!**" (Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks)

Yagura sent chakra from his five fingers into the water, which resulted in the creation of five water sharks whom set their sights on the prone form of Naruto, still recovering from Yagura's attack.

The sharks made a circle around Naruto and swam at intense speeds, the raging stream they made denied Naruto of his movement. Then at random intervals, one or two sharks would stray from their circle to attack Naruto, their razor sharp teeth cutting into his flesh at they bit him. His clothes were being torn as blood ran freely through his open wounds, his air was running out too as he exhaled accidentally when they attacked.

Mei and Chojuro saw his blood come up to the surface and ran over the water to save their apprentice, until they were stopped by Yagura, who had his arms crossed with his staff on his back.

He stared at the two, as if daring them to take a step forward, his chakra was visible and so dense, one could think you could cut it with a knife, or in this situation a sword.

Chojuro attacked Yagura with Hiramekarei as he emitted chakra through its two holes making his sword have a longer reach with a deadlier blade. He engaged Yagura shifting through Hiramekatei's various forms and nodded towards Mei.

She knew what he was implying and ran over to Naruto's location.

Chojuro set his sights back on Yagura who was still cool as a cucumber, and simply motioned for Chojuro to attack, which he did.

As Chojuro stuck, Yagura simply blocked with his arms, sparks could be seen every time his sword made contact with his shell.

Hiramekarei's form changed into a hammer and Chojuro kept striking at Yagura who still blocked with his arms, when his armor began to crack, though as little and as insignificant it might have looked, one fact was proven,

Yagura could be beaten.

* * *

AN

Sorry for the retardedly late chapter, the school years coming to an end and finals are coming up :( ARGH I HATE THIS!

My senior friends are leaving and I am sad to see them go, but what can you do.

Anyways, remember to review because when you review that makes me happy! I don't know why it just does, roll with it.

I'll try to make another chapter, but its the last week of school tomorrow so I'll do my best.

-Aergaia


	13. Those to Protect

**Kirigakure: Lake**

Naruto gritted his teeth, he was slowly losing consciousness from lack of oxygen. His brain was shutting down, he was losing blood, and his body was burning, practically screaming at him for more air.

The worse thing was, he was a sitting duck, the sharks from Yagura's **Suiton: Goshokuzame **(Water Release: Five Feeding Sharks) were still active, and were still ripping Naruto to shreds. The vortex they were making as they swam in perpetual circles around Naruto were too strong for him too move.

'What am I supposed to do!?' our hero yelled in his mind, his eyes were getting heavier by the second. He had been in the water for about 5 minutes now, it had been some sort of miracle he could have even held his breath that long.

The sharks kept attacking, left and right, up and down, and front and back, and he could do nothing about it.

Something abruptly stopped the monotony of the attacks as all the sharks violently exploded. The explosion managed to push Naruto out of the water and above its surface, where he fell into the waiting arms of Mei.

"Are you alright kid?" she asked with obvious concern. The swordsman coughed, expelling the water from his lungs, as he then filled them with much needed oxygen.

*GASP* "Huff, huff... That teme..." Naruto said, panting as he needed to get his breath back and Mei looked at him with smile.

"Yep, you're fine. Can you get up?"

"Huff... Yeah, I can, where's Chojuro-sensei?"

Mei simply pointed to where Chojuro was still fighting Yagura, both matching each other blow for blow, an amazing feat for the shy swordsman, he had never seen him like this before.

In Naruto's spars, he never seemed to acting as he was now. Chojuro had a look of confidence, he kept wailing on Yagura without reservation, and every time he attacked, Yagura could only block, and the cracks on his arms grew bigger and bigger.

"Whoa, when did Chojuro-sensei become so powerful?" Naruto said, awe in his voice at his teacher's ability to keep up and even overwhelm Yagura.

Somehow Chojuro managed to hear his students question and answered, "The more confident you are the stronger the strike."

He then enlarged Hiramekarei's blade to create a gargantuan chakra sword and quicker than the eye could blink, cut Yagura in his midsection, breaking off his armor as well as drawing a massive amount of blood from the Mizukage.

"I had to cut him down anyway." Chojuro said as Yagura fell down into the water.

Chojuro had breathed a sigh of relief, thinking that it was over and powered down Hiramekarei and turned to face his leader and his student.

Naruto was slack jawed and began shouting, "That was amazing Chojuro-sensei! You gotta teach me how you did that!"

Feeling as if the worst was over, Naruto ran over to congratulate his teacher on his victory while Mei was not far behind wanting to congratulate her subordinate.

However, as they were making their way over, a burst of water came up from behind Mei with astounding force. The cause was YAGURA still very much alive, albeit hurt. He was bleeding from his stomach and most of his armor on his front and forearms were broken showing random shards place above his arm and torso.

His hands were still clawed and before Mei could turn around, he thrust his arm forward.

Blood was splattered over the water...

But it wasn't Mei's, it was Chojuro's, he had crossed the distance to protect Mei with a shunshin and was holding up Hiramekarei on it flat side to shield them both.

Unfortunately the Sanbi Jinchuuriki's attack proved too much for the legendary sword as his hand went straight through its side, causing fractures and cracks but not enough to break or destroy the blade.

Yagura's attack had managed to get through to Chojuro and it pierced the left side of his chest and came out to his back where Yagura's bloody hand was.

The Mizukage viciously yanked his claw out, much to Chojuro's pain and jumped back, away from the goggles wearing teen.

Said teen was gripping at the hole in his chest and was panting heavily as his breathing became labored and stricken with blood, apparently Yagura had punctured a hole in his lung, a massive hole at that and Chojuro's legs gave out under him as he fell forward.

He would have sank into the water if not for Mei who had a horrified expression on her face.

"Why... Why did you get in the way!?" Mei yelled, with frustration in her voice. How could she have been so careless! She should have known that Yagura was still alive, she should have been able to counter-attack, but she had let her guard down at the cost of Chojuro.

"I... will do everything... to protect that smile on our gentle leader..." The swordsman said with a smile on his face "I hope I did_..."_

Then, his chest stopped rising and his eye closed.

"Chojuro? Chojuro! CHOJUROOO!"

Mei began to cry and hug his body, not caring if her clothes became dirtied by blood.

However, behind her, Naruto was also crying, and his eye glowed red, as did his body.

* * *

**Kirigakure:** **Village**

Haku was always somehow spiritually aware of Naruto's well being; hanging around him all the time gave her a type of awareness for her fellow dark haired boy's state of health.

To say she was concerned would be an understatement, she felt uneasy and agitated and downright distressed.

She was in the middle of taking care of multiple shinobi with her kekkei genkai when she felt a pang of dread and knew something was wrong with Naruto.

Haku looked in the direction of the lake where she could feel a powerful chakra spike, and could only hope for her friend to be okay as she reengaged the Kiri-nins once again with the assistance of Ao.

* * *

"HAHAHA! What an idiot! Protect a smile? How pathetically stupid! He could have prolonged his life if he just stayed put!"

Yagura was reveling in his triumph, he managed to kill the fool that actually managed to cut him!

His victory was short lived when a fist slammed into the side of his head breaking his entire helmet.

"Argh! Who the hell did that!?" Yagura said when he managed to regain his bearings.

Standing before him, was Naruto, his entire form was covered in his Bijuu's chakra cloak.

"**I did"** Naruto said to Yagura, "**Don't worry though, I'm just getting started"****  
**

* * *

I am very sorry about the week long update, and I can't blame it on school anymore, it was just pure laziness.

So how did you like the chapter? Tell me in your review your honest opinion,

Also in the future for Naruto's clothes what should they look like? I still REALLY like Menma's clothing except for the no shirt thing but I want to hear your opinions, what should he wear?

Also 20,000 words. Can't wait for over 100,000

Thats it for now

-Aergaia


	14. The Fight Continues

Naruto wasn't angry, he wasn't pissed, no, he was **absolutely livid.**

In his fury, he managed to gain access to his volatile **Chakra Cloak **and was promptly kicking Yagura's ass with three of his bijuu's tails.

'Grrr, impossible!' the Sanbi Jinchuuriki yelled in is mind, he could not say it vocally as Naruto never even gave him time to open his mouth.

To be more specific, Naruto was whacking Yagura away at high speeds while somehow managing to hit him as he flies through the air. (Think of Lee's fight in the Chuunin exams against Gaara) Mei was watching with awe at Naruto's sudden burst of power but the mixture of blood lust and rage that came off from him seemed to fuse with Yagura's creating heavy tension around them; and it was so incredibly thick that Mei had difficulty breathing and she had to retreat back to land.

She had brought along Chojuro's body and placed him gently on the cool grass and kneeled down to see the extent of Yagura's attack.

Chojuro's sword Hiramekarei had sunk into the lake unfortunately and Mei could not get it because of the fight.

His lung was punctured, and there was a hole in his chest, he wasn't breathing anymore either. He as still as the ground he was lying on.

Mei again became overcome with sadness and put a hand on Chojuro's face, only to find that it was still warm.

Could it be?

She quickly put her head onto his chest, and sure enough his heart was still pumping, slow and weak, but still pumping, and that's all that mattered. Mei quickly surveyed the damage once again and did what she could to help her colleage.

Mei was by no means a medic-nin, but she had more knowledge on the subject than anyone else, aside from Haku, and right now, she was the only one who could save Chojuro.

'Naruto, I can't help you in this battle, please win, and be safe...'

He was up against the Mizukage, she knew that was dangerous, but right now, the only one who could match Yagura's power, was Naruto.

Mei rolled up her sleeves and began to work on Chojuro's wound.

She then rolled up her sleeves and began to work.

* * *

Back to the fight with Yagura, Naruto kicked the side of his face in with a powered round house kick, and proceeded to engage him with his sword.

Yagura took out his staff and began to block all of Naruto's strike, however with each block he was being pushed back further and further.

'This, this cannot be! How is this boy more than 10 years my junior able to force me back!?'

Naruto then raised Kubikiribocho over his head and smashed Yagura's staff repeatedly in downward smashes, Yagura could do nothing but attempt to stop Naruto from his barrage.

'NO! I can't lose here! Not to this boy!' The Mizukage frantically thought and inwardly forced more of his Bijuu's Chakra into his system.

"RAAAAAA**AAGGGHHHH**"

Dense blue chakra was expelled from Yagura's body in the form of a sphere and knocked Naruto away.

When he recovered, he realized that the chakra Yagura was still releasing was so thick, it covered every inch of his body, not showing anything to the naked eye.

Naruto knew, even in his enraged state that something was wrong; he rushed back to Yagura, sword in hand and struck at the chakra-dense covered kage.

To his surprise, the sword struck true, what was unsettling was that Yagura not only had his Bijuu armor back, but now it had a chakra cloak, much like his own but instead of being clear like his was, it was thicker, saturated with chakra, so much in fact it looked as if it was **solidified**. (Think of Naruto's 4 tails mode, but blue, and in the shape of armor)

Our hero's sword was being caught, and held between the fingers of Yagura's hand who didn't show any signs of letting go.

The Yondaime Mizukage launched a fist at Naruto's unprepared face, the hit catapulted him away where he immediately backflipped into a feral position with all four of his limbs touching the water.

Yagura did some handseals and shouted "**Suiton: Uramiame!**" (Water Release: Grudge Rain)

Dark clouds appeared over the water, and it rained, HARD.

Even though they were little droplets of water it felt like little water bullets made of ice. Naruto could not even evade because of the widespread area of the attack.

Thankfully the technique could not reach Mei and Chojuro, apparently the cost of chakra for this particular jutsu was massive, so much that Yagura was actually breathing heavily. And that meant trouble for Naruto.

He couldn't escape the rain, that much was certain, but the little projectiles were only a minor annoyance so he began to once again engage Yagura in close quarter combat.

Naruto launched himself from his crouching position, his speed making waves of water appear as he sped over to Yagura. Using both Kubikiribocho and a clawed hand, he attacked the weary Mizukage, while Yagura again blocked with the best of his ability.

This went on for about five minutes, when Naruto realized something strange, he was tiring out! Somehow the roles had been reversed, as they parted from their blows, Yagura stood tall and proud while Naruto was wheezing and panting, his chakra cloak barely being kept intact.

"Whats... Happening...? Why am I so tired all of a sudden?" Naruto said, much desperation and confusion in his voice.

The smile Yagura had grew wider, and with arrogance he answered the teen, "You see this rain?" He said pointing to the continuous downpour of his technique.

"Yeah, what about it?" Naruto voiced, the rain was hurting even more than before! Wait! It couldn't be! Naruto eyes widened in surprise and Yagura's ever growing smirk grew so wide, one could say he was happy.

"Oh figured it out didya? **Suiton: Uramiame** (Water Release: Grudge Rain) is a technique used to sap away enemy chakra! Normally this would be used by multiple shinobi in a group due to sheer chakra size alone! I had to scale it down to conserve my chakra supply, but by now it seems you're running empty now no?" Yagura watched the black haired teen prepare to strike again, only to fall face flat on the water his chakra cloak gone.

"What!? My... My cloak!" Naruto exclaimed in surprise and dread,

"HAHAHAHAHA! Seems i was right! You have no power left! The left over chakra you have remaining is all you can do to keep yourself atop the water!"

Yagura then calmly walked over to Naruto's prone body and raised a hand, which glowed a dark blue.

"When you see your friend in the afterlife, I want you to explain how you **failed" **

The Sanbi Jinchuuriki swiped his hand down with full intention of it being used to smash Naruto's brain, only to be met with nothing but water.

The resulting force pushing the water down then back up again in a great geyser.

"What!? How could he move in his condition!?" Yagura frantically looked around when his eyes found a crystallized mirror with both Naruto, Haku and Ao in front of it.

The cavalry had arrived.

* * *

AN

HOLY CRAP I am sorry for the long wait for only 1000 words, I PROMISE the next one will be at least 7,000

There was just so much crap going on during my summer that its crazy, but I won't bother you with the details.

So how'd you like/dislike this chapter? Aside from length please tell me what was good and/or bad with it!

-Aergaia


End file.
